The Reflection
by chappiewow
Summary: Can Cassandra see him in her reflection or is it just her imagination.


The book of why and how

CHAPTER 1

Why am I just standing alone in the middle of the desert, where no one can hear me?

I know why!

I was home sleeping, when a sudden nose hit the roof top of our house. Of course I could have been dreaming, but I'm sure it was real. I hurried down stairs to see both my parents hugging each other with dear life, I was confused.

"Mother, Father, what's the matter". A sudden shadow moved to the left side of my eye.

"Go back to bed, darling I'll see you in a moment", said mother.

Of course I went to go to my room, but instead I hid in the shadows on the stair well, listening to anything that could indicate something was wrong.

"You should have told her the truth". "What truth, that you're a monster". I knew that was my father's voice, but who was the other man.

"Just do what you have to and leave us alone". "Fine I will and I won't just be the last person you see, your family will too". And with that my scream was probably the last sound my father heard.

I sat there watching the blood drain into the carpet, knowing my father would have cleaned it with his bare hands. I covered my eyes with my small hands and felt the cold tears run down my arm. I just couldn't believe what happened, and eventually I fell asleep in my puddle of tears.

Dawn rose over the far mountain and covered the valley with sun light. I stumbled to my feet and walked down the stairs to greet my mother and father the way I always do in the mornings.

Instead father was not sitting in his favourite chair; he was lying on the floor with his eyes to the roof. And mother was not in the kitchen cooking breakfast; she was lying next to father with the blood stains all over her face. Mother never really liked me; she just used to agree with father for everything.

I walked over to mother and place my cold hand on her sore back, she started to cry more. I found myself not being able to cry, it was like I had no more tears to share, but I was sad , I was angry and I was confused why am I not crying.

Mother noticed I was not crying she turned to look at me. The look on her face scared me. "You have no soul, to just stand there and watch with wonder, while your father is here lying beside me dead, you're a disgrace to this house". Mother's eyes filled with tears, but I saw her face was filled with anger.

My words stumbled out. "Mother I loved father the same way you did, my heart is broken, by the sight of father".

My face grows sadness.

"Huh." I watch mother lower her head and weep some more.

"Go get a cloth and scrub this blood off the carpet and then go and get the Monday shopping". Mother looked deep into my eyes; it was like she was talking through her eyes. I walked out into the warm sun and ran through high trees and let the wind dry my left over tears.

I walked out the shop and started to walk home, when I saw a sign saying "STAY HOME AND STAY SAFE AND GET HOME BEFORE ITS TO LATE"

I ran home as fast as I could, but before I could turn the bend, the screams of women and children rang in my ears. "FIRE, FIRE, RUN".

"Mother", I started to run. I took the short cut to our house because all the rest of the path ways were blocked with flames and burning houses.

"Mother where are you". I was running and yelling all around the house until a bit of the roof fell right in front of me, it set up in flames blocking my way. "Mother, please where are you"?

A thought hits my mind.

Father.

"Mother get away from father, before you get burnt up in flames!". Mother starts screaming because her dress has court on fire, the pain shrieks through her voice.

"MOTHER"!

"Darn you Lord Keloids".

Soon after the flames take my mother's soul, like angels coming down to take her to see father.

"Cassandra, are you in here". I did not reply but I think they could hear me coughing because they are picking me up from my puddle of tears.

"What are you doing in here", said a familiar voice. The person lifted me off the ground and took me out side. I could not see probably, but I could see that the sun light over the mountain was now flames and fire.

Chapter 2 – the ocean breeze can give a freeze

The waves crash on the high mountains. The camp fire is damp from the rain. My eyes are teary because of the day before. It's like I'm the sun my family and friends are the clouds, they come around to greet me some time or another and sometimes I'm just alone. But when I'm alone dark clouds gather, soon they start to growl and roar with anger, they block my happiness and take all my sun light, and all that's left is a big dark shadow.

Soon after the fire, I realised the man who saved me was Bob the man who has allowed me to go for a quick dip in the sea. Though the corner of my eye I could see a raft, about 200 meters south on shore. I go to take a look.

I heard a twig brake and when I tried to turn around it went all black! But why?

Chapter 3 – Man that hurt!

My eyes opened with soreness and my head felt like it had been broken in half.

Soon after my sight was a little clearer and I looked to see where I was. My first view was the beach and then the sun but it was a dark sun with black clouds surrounding it. The mountains looked like they had been burnt and the sand was covered in ashes and the water was a pool of blood that no longer was clear and blue.

"BOB'', my voice streaked, but no one answered, because there was no one there.

.


End file.
